This study is being done to: 1. Compare the effects of the four study drug combinations to see how many people have undetectable HIV RNA at week 16 and; 2. see if people will have detectable HIV virus during the study; 3. see if these drugs are safe to take in combination; and 4. compare to different dosing schedules for IDV and DMP-266.